


Hot Chocolate Cuddles

by allthempickles



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddles, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, assdghfjkbaktko, jrbhkslv qekf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! So I'm doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge because I thought it would help me write more, and improve. You can find the list for the challenge here http://kanrose.co.vu/post/26596382488/kanroses-30-day-otp-challenge</p><p>Day 2: Cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate Cuddles

Dean walked into the room holding two mugs, steam rising from them. Castiel could smell the hot chocolate in the warm air of the bunker.

"Here, take yours." Dean handed one of the mugs to Cas. "Careful, don't wanna spill it."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas gave Dean a smile, taking the hot beverage from his hands.

Dean sat down on the couch next to him and looked over at the angel. Cas took a sip of the hot beverage, then hissed and stuck out his tongue. Dean laughed quietly. "Probably wanna let it cool."

"Yes. That would be smart." Cas intoned, turning his head to look at Dean.

The response was so Cas, and Dean felt a wave of fondness crash over him. He leaned over to Cas, relishing the way the angel blushed as he kissed him on the nose. Playfully grabbing his chin, Castiel pulled him into a short kiss on the lips. When they pulled back from the kiss, a huge smile spread across Dean's face, and his green eyes seemed to glow. "God, you turn me into such a sap." Dean muttered. Blushing, he buried his face in Cas' shoulder. Cas was warm, and smelled of forest and sweetness and warmth. That and the aroma of the hot chocolate relaxed Dean, and he snuggled further into his angel's side.

Castiel wrapped his arm around the hunter, pulling him in closer. "Mm. Cas." Dean murmured into his side. Cas took another sip of the hot chocolate, then set it down to cool. The two of them sat that way for a long time, enjoying the calm that they brought each other. Dean eventually found himself lying with his head on Castiel's chest as they curled up together. He listened to the beat of Cas' heart, counting it out like a rhythm at first. One two. Three four. One two. Three four. Eventually he became sleepy, only aware of the beating, and the warmth that came from Cas.

Castiel listened to Dean's breaths. They got deeper and longer as he relaxed. Castiel loved being able to hear Dean's breathing. Something about it was incredibly calming and grounding. It made him feel like he belonged in that moment, no matter how short or long.

Sensing that Dean was almost asleep, the angel bent his head down and kissed the top of the other man's head. "I love you." A little bit later, the reply was sleepily mumbled.

"I love you too."

* * *

 

_Because I fell in love with how you breathe_   
_Quick and angry you run from fear_   
_Then so slow and quiet, you walk with me_   
_Your living breaths, always I love to hear_   
_When your a silhouette at the light dawn_   
_Your anchor, it ties me to the blue skies_   
_I will paint the dark colors when your gone_   
_And you will watch me with great deep true eyes_   
_When you come back I'll sing you my last song_   
_We'll dance with quiet thoughts to the sharp tune_   
_And yet a beating heart is never wrong_   
_My colors only ever follow you_   
_And I let fires burn high around my feet_   
_I'm glad to know your heart dances this beat_

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is really appreciated!
> 
> The poem at the end was a sonnet I wrote for English.


End file.
